


Did You Tell Sam Yet?

by fenrirs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Announcements, Canon Divergent, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Jack Kline, but still there, idk i wrote this at 1am, the angst is like nonexistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrirs/pseuds/fenrirs
Summary: They were driving back from a hunt in Tennessee, pretty simple salt 'n burn, and it was Sam's turn to take the wheel. Dean was supposed to be asleep, but the words on his phone screen were too distracting.CasDid you tell Sam yet?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	Did You Tell Sam Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i wrote this based on a screencap from 15.16 where cas texts dean. i haven't seen the episode so i took the chance to write a oneshot completely out of context :P i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> if you ever have questions i'm on twitter @mickstiel :)

Dean, as hard as he tried, couldn't stop shaking.

The room was quiet enough, the four of them gathered around the map table enjoying stacks of pancakes Dean made, or at least some of them –if he burned too many due to nerves no one had to know. His brother and Jack sat across from him, Sam's attention focused on his laptop and Jack's on the bottle of syrup in their hands. Castiel, thank anyone but God, was at his side, his hand steady on Dean's thigh. He looked over at his angel, worry evident in his eyes, and Cas only nodded. 

_Might as well get it over with._ Dean cleared his throat and suddenly all gazes were on him. He blinked and his mouth felt dry. "Um."

Castiel caressed his leg with his thumb. 

"Is everything alright, Dean?" Jack asked, brows furrowed and head tilted, a perfect resemblance of Cas.

"Y-Yeah," Dean felt like a deer in the headlights. "It's just uh…" 

His brother and Jack looked all too concerned, and by some miracle Castiel knew to go ahead and speak. "Dean and I have some news." 

If Sam tried to hide his surprise, he failed miserably. "Good or bad?" 

"Good," Dean said too quickly. "It's… good."

Castiel, bless his heart, gave him a look so full of understanding and love Dean could've melted right there. The angel's voice was quiet, "We don't have to do this right now." 

Dean shook his head. "I want to," and that was that. He took a moment to compose his thoughts and finally looked Sam in the eye. "Cas...Cas and I are engaged." 

_"What?!"_

Needless to say, the conversation ended rather quickly. Sam was utterly lost, asked how long they'd been together and why it was a secret, and assumed it was some trick. When Dean got defensive, Castiel took initiative and told Dean to wait in the bedroom. 

So there he was. Sitting miserably on the bed he shared with Cas, holding a pillow that smelled like Cas, and tugging on his left ring finger that felt all too bare. Dean knew his brother wasn't… _against_ it, not at all. Hell, Sam even talked about the guys he talked to at Stanford a while back. But for some reason, knowing Sam thought it was all some joke took its toll. 

Eventually, Castiel came into the room, expression gentle and brow raised in question. At Dean's nod, he took a seat on the bed and placed his hand over the hunter's. "Are you alright?" 

Dean almost scoffed and said _peachy,_ but he was always open with Cas. At least since they got together a few months ago. "I don't know." 

Castiel nodded in understanding. "I think Sam was shocked, to say the least. Perhaps he's not as observant as we thought." 

"I guess," Dean shrugged. 

"Dean," he waited to continue until green eyes met blue. "He said he's happy about it." 

"Really?" 

"Happy is an understatement, to be honest," Castiel mumbled. "He's still a bit apprehensive, though. He asked if it was April 1st. I'm not sure why."

Dean bit his lip. _Of course, he'd assume it's a prank._ He hadn't been too open about his attraction to people other than women, let alone a friggin' _angel,_ so it wasn't too hard to see why Sam thought that. Maybe he'd just have to prove it. 

That was a month ago, and Dean was a coward. 

Now, as he sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, phone in hand, he had even bigger news to break to his brother. He's pretty sure his heart will break too if Sam thinks it's just another prank. They were driving back from a hunt in Tennessee, pretty simple salt 'n burn, and it was Sam's turn to take the wheel. Dean was supposed to be asleep, but the words on his phone screen were too distracting. 

**_Cas_**

_Did you tell Sam yet?_

No, he hadn't, and it was eating away at him. Castiel had stayed behind at the bunker with Jack, who insisted they wanted Cas to teach them all about gardening over the weekend. Dean reluctantly agreed, the excitement on Jack's face too bright to turn down. The phone in his hand felt like a twenty-pound brick and he clicked off the screen, watching it fade to black. _Here goes nothing._

"Sammy?" 

"Yeah?" Sam spared him a glance and looked back to the road. 

"I um…" Dean sighed. "I gotta tell you something."

"I'm listening."

_Why was this so difficult?_ "I've been meaning to say it for a while but I just got nervous and I don't-"

"Dean," Sam stopped his ramble. "I promise you, whatever you have to say I'll be fine with. Unless you start your sacrificial shit again."

_"No,_ oh my God it's not that," Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deep. "Cas and I are moving out of the bunker."

Sam looked at him with wide eyes and the Impala swerved. 

"Hey, _hey!"_ Dean clutched at the seat. "Eyes on the road, man!" 

His brother got control of the car and slowed down, pulling to the side of the road. The engine rumbled and it grounded Dean, if only for a moment. 

"You're _what?!"_ Sam's eyebrows looked like they were gonna jump off his face. 

Dean swallowed thickly. "We've found a place. It's not too far out, cheap and easy. On a big patch of land, too."

Sam gaped. "You're serious."

"Well, yeah."

The gaze he was met with was filled with confusion, then realization, then Sam began to smile. "You weren't joking."

Dean quirked his brow. 

"You and Cas," Sam sounded breathless. "When you told me you're engaged it wasn't a joke."

"It wasn't," Dean mumbled in confirmation.

"I just… you told me and I never saw you two, y'know…" he shrugged. "Act like a couple. At least no more than you have for the past decade." 

Dean had the decency to blush. "I was just nervous."

"You didn't need to be," Sam replied. "You know I support you no matter what, right?"

"I know," Dean smiled shyly. The weight on his shoulders seemed to fall off in relief. 

"Holy _shit."_

"What?"

_"You're getting married."_

Dean froze and felt his heart clench. "Yeah."

"How long have you been together?" Ah, here comes the onslaught of questions. 

"Seven months." 

"Christ," Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Who asked who?"

"Well…" Dean fidgeted his fingers. "That week you were out in Colorado we kinda came to our senses at the same time. He asked me if we were together, and I said yeah." He chuckled at the memory, "Almost said we're boyfriends but… he's so much more than that, man. Didn't feel like enough." 

Sam listened intently and looked almost as happy as Dean had the moment he and Cas became official. 

Dean continued, "As for the proposal, that was me. It wasn't anything big. I just set up one of the empty rooms all nice, got a shit load of candles. I even found these little fake feathers at the store! Thought Cas would like 'em so I made a trail of them," he couldn't stop smiling now. "He thought it was the funniest thing, and when I got down on my knee he…" Dean furrowed his brows. "He cried. And he told me he's never cried like that before. Of happiness." Dean had promised himself in that moment, if Castiel ever shed another tear, he'd make sure it was one of joy. 

His brother smiled softly. "That's beautiful, Dean." Sam paused in thought. "Angels can get married?"

Dean huffed a laugh. "Sorta. He was talkin' about our bond and how it makes us practically married already in heaven's eyes. I just wanted to be married the human way too, I guess." He looked out the window at the drarry sky. "We aren't gonna have a big wedding, or anything. Just us and the kid, maybe Jody and her girls if they wanna come. You can bring Eileen, of course. But… we want to get married at the new house," he looked back at his brother. 

"You got it already?" Sam's eyes went wide. 

"Mhm," Dean grinned. "It's a great place, Sam. You'll like it." He thought for a moment. "You gonna get outta that bunker anytime soon?" 

"Me?" he chuckled. "Man, I don't know. Eventually, maybe, kinda wanna be the contact for other hunters, though. Like Bobby." 

Dean nodded. "You'd be good at that. And it's not like me and Cas'll never visit. Hell, I don't even know when we're moving out yet. Just wanted to tell you."

"Thank you," Sam said. "For telling me. And I'm sorry I thought it was all a joke before."

"I don't blame you," Dean chuckled. 

The Impala stayed quiet for a moment, the purr of her engine a calm noise. Sam spoke up eventually. "I'm happy for you, Dean." 

"Not the chick flick shit-"

"I am! You've been making heart eyes at each other for years," Sam sighed. "You deserve it." 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut to prevent any embarrassing emotions to come out. "Thanks." 

Sam seemed to think over his words. He looked out of the window and wore a small smile. "You really love him, don't you?" 

_And here come the tears._ "Yeah," he said quietly, throat tight and heart warm. "I do," and he couldn't wait to say those words again soon. After a beat, they both relaxed in their seats and Sam pulled back out onto the road, the steady speed serenity for Dean. He brought out his phone again and opened his messages. 

**_Cas_**

_Did you tell Sam yet?_

**_Dean_**

_Just did_

**_Cas_**

_Good. I'm proud of you._

**_Dean_**

_Stop it before I cry_

**_Cas_**

_Happy tears?_

**_Dean_**

_Happier than happy_

_Is there a word for that_

**_Cas_**

_Ecstatic. Elated. Euphoric. Jubilant._

**_Dean_**

_Thanks Webster_

_I love you._

**_Cas_**

_I love you too, Dean. Forever and always._


End file.
